Can we handle this?
by Ryoko Blue1
Summary: Hermione and ron have their first fight as adults. hermione goes to harry for support and ron goes to a muggle bar? Read to find out please review!


Disclaimer: The characters written in this story line are in no way intended to break copy write infringement  
  
summary: Hermione and Ron have their first real problems as adults; Ron goes to a local bar  
  
and starts a fight with a local gang member and ends up hospitalized. while Hermione is sitting at his side she realizes, that this may not be love?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hermione! no we cant afford something like this!" screams Ron  
  
"Ron, as I have been trying to explain to you, my father said he would pay!" Hermione said calmly for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Hermione, we can't rely on your rich parents for the rest of our lives!" screams Ron  
  
"Ron! If you don't stop screaming I will leave!" screamed Hermione becoming extremely agitated now.  
  
"Leave! Go ahead! Leave!" screams Ron  
  
Hermione, with tears balling up in her eyes, got up and left and turned and screamed, "I'm moving out!"  
  
"Great more room for me!" screams Ron  
  
Hermione was in her family limousine on her way back to her parent's house when she realized that this could be the end of her relationship "Wow."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron left for his favorite muggle bar and when he got there ordered twenty shots of straight vodka and four bottles' of hard rum  
  
Two hours later after he finished his drinks stood up to go to the bathroom, he had to lean on the  
  
Handicapped rail while relieving himself.  
  
When he got back to his seat at the bar he found someone sitting there. But not just anyone, the  
  
Leader of the local Muggle gang E.S.P, and with that he pushed the guys shoulder and said  
  
"Yu is in mah spot."  
  
"Get out of here you drunk I'm meeting someone."  
  
Ron grabbed one of his rum bottle's and smashed in against the barside and said stupidly  
  
"Yu wants ter go?  
  
"Go."  
  
And with that about eight of his gang members ran from out of the shadows one or two of them with  
  
Knives.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile at hermione home she was crying on her mother's shoulder  
  
"Mom w-w-w-w-we broke up i-i-i-it's over."  
  
"I know dear I understand I have some of our staff at your loft now gathering your things."  
  
"Th-th-th-thank y-y-y-y-you."  
  
"No problem at all dear, don't think about it."  
  
Hermione sobbed into her mother's shoulder for many more hours until there was a phone call  
  
And her mother called "Maria! Could you get that?"  
  
"Allo? Granger residence this is Maria how may help you?"  
  
"This is memorial hospital a Mr. Ronald Weasley has this residence as his second in case  
  
Of emergency number."  
  
"Hold on one moment please." "Hermione! Ron is in the hospital a nurse is on the phone will  
  
You take the call?"  
  
"Y-yes hold on a moment." "Hello?"  
  
"Hello this is memorial hospital a Mr. Ronald Weasley has this residence as his second in case  
  
of emergency number, and you are?"  
  
"His fiancé, Hermione, Hermione granger."  
  
"Ok Hermione we will need you here at the hospital are you able to come?"  
  
"Yes give me ten minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you there."  
  
*Click*--------*click*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione ran to the front desk soaking wet from the rain outside and asked "Ronald weasley?"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Fiancé"  
  
"Oh, ok room 712 seventh floor twelfth room from the left."  
  
"Thank you." with that she took off running to the elevator.  
  
Five minutes later she reached her destination  
  
She saw him and ran to his bed side when a nurse came in "How did this happen?" she asked  
  
The nurse pointing to the gashes in his face upper body  
  
"From the police report, he started a fight with a local gang leader and then several gang member's  
  
Ran and beat him to near death as he is now he have six of them in custody now."  
  
"SIX?!"  
  
"Yes that is most of them, there were eight."  
  
"EIGHT?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
"Oh Ron why do you do these things?"  
  
"I don't think I'm in love with you anymore, like I once was."  
  
And with that Ron woke up  
  
"WHAT?!"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* So what'd you think guys? My first original fic what should I rate this?????????  
  
Remember to please review and help me! Any idea's any at all would be great  
  
thanks ~Ryoko  
  
(Ryoko blue is my pen name if you didn't know already) 


End file.
